


Summertime

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 朝耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 亚瑟想跟爱人玩点新花样，王耀会接他的戏吗？





	Summertime

Summertime

看来他并不知道自己那样看上去会多有魅力。

亚瑟•柯克兰眯起眼睛，盯着今晚的猎物。那个东方人抬手束起披散的长发，露出一点肩颈线条。海滩边垂下的一轮斜阳尚未敛去所有金色芒刺，此刻迸射出的黄金光泽正好穿过手臂曲起的间隙，而后他垂下手，束好的黑发再次乖顺地垂在肩上，周身的红金丝线却让亚瑟更舍不得移开目光。

他手边莫吉托的清爽相比起来会显得寡淡，亚瑟想着，要顾及此情此景，倒是龙舌兰日出里火烧云一般的浓艳能与他相衬，不然自己怎会被他夺目轮廓吸引驻足，磁吸一般，再移不开眼。

亚瑟垂眼，轻轻扬起嘴角，停在他桌前，如愿以偿看见黑发青年抬起脸，黑瞳被深红阳光酿成柔软的蜜色。他看见亚瑟便笑起来，弧度恰到好处，亚瑟心里的天平又倾斜多一分。金发绅士决定不再耗费，坐下时杯底轻轻磕在桌面，指尖一下下拍打着，状似无意地开口询问，一个人来沙滩看日落？

对面的黑发青年稍稍一愣，托着腮饶有兴致地看向亚瑟。片刻过后，他把手伸过来，盖住亚瑟的手背，实则摩挲底下无名指上微凉的指环。在海滨浴场的喧闹背景音里，亚瑟的猎物开口：“那你是想玩刺激的了。”

这下亚瑟真的笑了出来，夹带的一点气声挠得人心里痒痒。海浪声将旖旎推上岸，心思也被推着走，再回过神已经在酒店房间、倚在阳台，被亚瑟从后面圈住，把玩着耳边的黑发。亚瑟将吻落在颈边，低声叫着他的名字，是耀，果真如想象中那样耀眼。

夜幕已垂，身上还沾着简单淋浴后的潮气，混着腥咸的海风，总该动点别的心思。对着海湾另一角，自然僻静得多，听不见游人的嬉笑，只有亚瑟带着鼻音的低喃，虽然盛夏海风还是能捎来一丝热意，但比起后面都心知肚明的那档事，现在的暧昧气息实在是过分温存。王耀转过身，决定还是先出击为好，双臂热情地圈在亚瑟颈后，贴着他的唇瓣，很轻很轻地问他，要接吻吗？ 

亚瑟结结实实让唇瓣相触，温柔试探过后他用指尖擦过王耀嘴角，看着王耀的眼睛，说，叫我亚瑟。

亚瑟。

刚被推进床褥里王耀就这么叫他，百转千回的缠绕。亚瑟一边单手解开浴袍一边想，待会在床上也该让他这么叫，更肆意，更缱绻，讨饶而无法抗拒，被刻满对占有的倾泻。但是亚瑟还是用一以贯之的好床品先亲下去，亲吻由温柔转而激烈，亚瑟在宣告接下来的占有，而王耀的回应同样热烈，舌尖缠着他，任他拨弄出水声。亚瑟剥开王耀身上的衣物，掌心这才不再压抑似的磨过皮肤。上面还挂着先前的痕迹，大片肉色上泛着浅淡的红印，指痕吻痕和牙印都有，大约是这一两天经历过的欢爱，凭痕迹也能猜出该有多激烈和冲动。

亚瑟挑起眉，手指拧着胸前的圆粒，王耀像吃痛又像享受，侧着脸在枕头上蹭了蹭，接着便听到他问，喜欢这样？

不等王耀回答，亚瑟已经一口衔住了形状细瘦明显的锁骨，唇舌辗转流连至胸前和腰腹，按痕迹轻柔摁捏，全是王耀的敏感带。亚瑟听见王耀喘着气低声呢喃，转过来时耳垂慢慢升起红色，先是瞪了身上人一眼，然后才叹口气，膝盖磨着亚瑟腰侧，把人拉下来接吻，连腰胯也不安分地要往上面磨蹭。王耀不客气地在亚瑟下巴上咬了一口，语句音量因亚瑟在他胸前的揉捏显得略有起伏，是，我喜欢，你不也喜欢这样吗，所以……暖湿的话语在耳垂下方钻进耳道，你不直接进来吗，亚瑟•柯克兰？把印子盖掉吧，我今晚，不都是你的吗？

一直都是。被叫了全名的亚瑟不满足似的把人用力往柔软被褥里埋，牢牢压住。姿势让他抵住王耀小腹，添了几道黏湿的划痕，热度已经蹿升至高点，亚瑟却还是要先讨一个答案：“蜜糖，你怎么不陪我演到最后？”

王耀被他撩拨得难耐，一边咬他，一边往他掌心上蹭，也不回答，径自捉了他的手往身下摸，却先让金属指环微凉的摩擦刺激得直皱眉。亚瑟的手掌很快重新覆上去，就着刚刚倒出来的润滑黏液来回摩挲，恶趣味一般掂了掂。眼见着王耀耳朵至脖颈皮肤都慢慢染上红潮，总算满意地把人捞起来又是亲了一阵。面上流露出的温软让王耀紧紧攀住他肩膀，亚瑟手下游走动作不曾消停，甚至牵着王耀左手伸到身后，刚磨到半张的入口，王耀一下弓起，这就要往旁边钻。

嘿，亲爱的，乖，看我，看着我。亚瑟在颈边磨了磨，柔软唇瓣蹭过皮肤。他感受着王耀在慢慢调整呼吸，温热的气息全扑在耳畔，更是让他想就这么不管不顾地推进去，看王耀被快感折磨得皱巴巴的脸，手指张开等着他非要扣进指缝不可，指腹用力地摁在亚瑟手背上，每一寸都在用力舒展接纳他。

但是这双手又在亚瑟意料之外地往手臂上贴，慢慢伸到腰后给了亚瑟一个还有些颤抖的拥抱，他没等到惯有的抓挠痛感，反倒是被人紧紧扒住，紧接着翻转之间、王耀已经坐了上来，还喘着气，眼睛却是亮晶晶的，盯着亚瑟。

亚瑟。他又在叫他了，亚瑟没做什么反应，倒是在王耀在他腿上往后挪了一下、沾到了某处的湿黏之后，把王耀搂过来直往自己胸膛前压去，毫不犹豫地在唇上咬了一口。舌尖在王耀上颚来回扫过，很痒，王耀却躲不开，侧开一点追着咬了过去，绞着亚瑟的舌头，让亚瑟想起自己被甜心绞紧时一下迸发的快感，头皮都发麻。

亚瑟一边啃咬一边暗暗发笑，难道他的蜜糖还只当自己这般能克制？王耀的吞吐再磨蹭多些时间，亚瑟都怕自己忍不住就这样闯进去，毕竟他知道王耀最受不住自己一下子往上挺腰，轻易就能让王耀把嘴唇咬白，他哪里舍得。还是让他叫出亚瑟的名字就好，不要压抑，无需顾忌，晃着腰主动承受爱人带给他的抚慰，累了也能让亚瑟捞在怀里细细亲吻，揉着腰背和腿根再慢慢往下坐，听交叠在一起的低重喘息。

还是会容易累，被亚瑟揉着后脑让他靠着肩窝，王耀原本垂着眼帘，被亲过来才又终于睁了睁眼抬着脸看他，亚瑟就又是情不自禁在额头上留下一吻，指尖还缠着黑发。紧接着温热的指腹伸进了金发之间，脸颊也相贴，然后是唇瓣，最后什么都融作一体，就连亚瑟的视线也一直黏在王耀身上，没下来过。亚瑟原先还背靠着床头，现在直接搂着王耀躺下来，看他皱着眉低头瞧着，长发倾下来遮住了些神情。王耀长长呼出一口气，一缕发丝绕到耳后，低下头就是往亚瑟的嘴唇咬去。亚瑟便紧紧圈住他，腿上使劲，将人翻了过来，掐住腰。终于可以顺利地往前顶弄，推开，抚平然后碾碎，揉到身体里，王耀把暖热和欢愉留给他，而他接纳王耀所有的潮湿震颤和惊喘，什么都是他的。

亚瑟一直往前推，这猛烈让王耀不由自主抬起手，最后还是徒劳落下，甚至连这个动作都显得费力，好似只有攥住床单才能让他安心感觉到实物。他的扭动让床单褶皱蜿蜒更深，潮热顺着纹路又折返至身上，皮肤滚烫，腿被掰开，旋即是另外一种热烫攀上来，密密麻麻覆盖住，延伸到全身，渴望着有冰水将自己浇透，却又只有更炙热的火焰能填满尚未尝到餍足的欲望。

动作慢慢缓了下来。亚瑟在王耀小腹上摸了一把，跟着又抹了抹王耀的脸，满是湿痕。眼睫还很潮，王耀眨了眨眼才对上焦，看见那对绿眼睛的主人俯下身来亲吻他眉心，一边拨开早已汗湿的头发，一边贴着他脸颊，语气温柔，累吗，换个姿势好不好？

王耀侧过脸看见落地窗外墨黑天色，只露出那么一角，其余都被色彩明艳的窗帘遮盖住。王耀却还是忍不住想，如果尽数撤掉，那玻璃上会映出暖黄灯光下交叠的身影，身上人弯下腰来凑在耳边。自己仿佛能描摹出他询问时嘴唇开合的形状，呼吸也像有形体，抬手去抓，才恍然感觉到一丝湿润。快感太混沌，他这才清晰感受到亚瑟牵起他的手啄吻。恍惚间发出一声舒服的喟叹，王耀握了握亚瑟的手。

亚瑟只当爱人是在默许，他让王耀侧躺着、自己直接顶进去，直到王耀又费劲扭过来圈住他与他热吻时才知晓，这甚至是个邀约。

情潮迅猛时都太容易点燃冲动。动作还是很激烈，枕头和靠垫全都被蹭走撞开，王耀几乎要缩成一团，即便这样也难躲开被海浪猛推的冲击，又麻又痒，快感却舒服得要命。嗓子干哑，王耀痴痴地喊着爱人的名字，亚瑟便跟过来抓着他的手，重新拖过来一个枕头让他扒住，将人翻过来，诱哄似的，在背上留下一小串啄吻。

他的蜜糖怎么又扭过来用那样潮湿的眼神望着他？哪里都是湿漉漉的，只一眼就让亚瑟想再加快动作，顶得他叫不出声，只是唇瓣张合，或许非要他亲下去，细细磨过之前的噬咬，再在唇形中读出他自己的名字。或许那里还伴随着被情欲挤满的爱语，那还是要听他亲口说才能多几分旖旎，亚瑟笑着单手揽在王耀身前，配合着身后的动作，稳定又快速。冲撞下去就不管其他，只有怀里人的耸动在明确写出这场欢爱的所有注脚。碰撞之后的软热被明确圈进怀中就足够了，亚瑟与王耀相拥，捉住王耀手腕就让他往后摸，黏湿又滚烫，确实紧密相贴再不可分，王耀趴着被亚瑟这么一捉一摸，亚瑟拨开他颈后长发，发现爱人的耳垂和后颈早已红透。

翻过身才发现，这次眼睫都湿透了。

亚瑟低头就亲，发泄过后的王耀懒懒地躺着，侧脸回应爱人的亲昵，而后才伸手摸上小腹和腿根之间的黏腻，爱人这就又压了过来在嘴角边啃了一口。王耀还是没睁眼，嘴角却偷偷扬起来，随意伸了伸手，立即被亚瑟勾住。眼尾的湿润被轻柔拭去，王耀自然地凭习惯往热源窝去，身上又酸又疼，总得找个舒服地方躺一躺。

于是他睁眼就看见亚瑟在注视他，眉眼里的倦意舒展开来，凑过去跟他鼻尖相对。绵长呼吸之间缱绻爱语更显得低沉而柔和，先睡吧，叫了客房服务，晚餐之后再送。

还晚餐呢，这得是宵夜吧。王耀眯着眼避开亚瑟在他下巴上的轻挠，最后只得无奈又好笑地任他慢慢贴过来摩挲着脸颊。王耀反握住亚瑟的手，指尖蹭了蹭，突然牵到嘴边亲了一下。

唇瓣留下的温度被一道小小指环隔开，亚瑟弯着眼睛看向王耀牵着他的那只手，那里也有同样的一道圆环。

隔天没看到日出就没看到吧，最亮丽的那束阳光已经在他身边了。

FIN

10/07/19


End file.
